


Practice

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Behind the scene of the picture uploaded by Kihyun today





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble to celebrate :)

Kihyun sat down feeling his bone has gone weak and wobbly, the dance practice lasted longer than usual preparing for a comeback always take a toll in their body but as always, they are excited for the upcoming comeback. The main vocalist turned his head to the side when he felt someone sat on the chair next to him, for a moment he felt like a teenager again, feeling his heart skipped a bit just by the view of the guy who sat on the chair – Son Hyunwoo, when will this guy will stop doing something to his heart? The leader looked sweaty – extremely sweaty, his shirt was soaked through showed his nice build body especially since the comeback coming soon, Hyunwoo had tried to keep fit by skipping late night snack and as dutiful ‘mother’ Kihyun was, he prepared more nutritious and less calories meals these days back at the dorm. The leader seemed didn’t notice his surrounding, Kihyun took that moment to take a picture first only the leader who was staring down at the floor while trying to catch his breath and next one he took it together with the leader from the dance practice mirror in front of them, the sound of his phone caught Hyunwoo’s attention, the latter turned to the side and frowned

“I wasn’t ready” The leader mumbled

“But I was” Kihyun grinned, the leader shrugged didn’t care about the picture knew whatever it is Kihyun would take a nice picture of him

“Tired?” Hyunwoo asked the younger

“I thought I was going to die” Kihyun didn’t even bother to hide how he felt knew the leader is a lie detector

“Thanks for practicing with me” Hyunwoo ruffled Kihyun’s hair

“Ya hyung! Your hand is sweaty!!” Kihyun slapped away Hyunwoo’s hand

“You are sweating too” Hyunwoo raised up one of his eyebrows

“But not as much as yours” Kihyun stuck-out his tongue tease the older

“Oh well, since we both are sweaty now why don’t we sweat more?” Hyunwoo grinned

“I want to – ya!!! Hyung!!!! Your body is wet!!!” Kihyun screamed when suddenly Hyunwoo hugged him

“Uh-huh, it’s hot isn’t it?”

“It’s not – no, let go!!!” Kihyun struggling to break free from the bigger man

“Nope until you kiss me” Hyunwoo smirked, Kihyun rolled his eyes before he kissed the leader but when he tried to pull himself away from the kiss Hyunwoo trapped him and kissed him deeper

“hyu- ng aren’t you – no – tired?” Kihyun said in between their kiss

“Never for you” Hyunwoo winked before again he kissed the younger passionately

_I will never get tired of you Kihyunnie – forever_

“Excuse me, but can we practice now?” Hyungwon yawned when he went inside the practice room and found the couple was still kissing each other


End file.
